Galactic Travels, Romance, and Other Stuff
by DeluluandOroro Platoon
Summary: Seven of Will-O-Wisp Academy's students blast off into space to save their teacher, but what adventures and dangers will they face along the way? A Delulu and Midori production.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is Midori and Delulu. Magical Starsign is one of my favorite games, so I decided to make a fanfiction on it while Rieko and Ororo continue typing their stories. The male hero's name is Aarbie, and the female hero's is Ichigo. Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, where's Miss Madeline? Class should have started ten minutes ago. Do you think something could have happened?" Pico asked. It was a Wednesday morning, and the students were chatting away as they waited for their teacher to come. Chai, Mokka, and Sorbet sat around Pico's and Ichigo's desk, and Lassi took on the lookout post for Miss Madeline.

"Don't worry. I bet she is just finishing up a lesson plan for us. Besides, Miss Madeline has to come today, given that some of us have detention afterschool, right Pico?" Sorbet glared at her boyfriend after saying this. It was all Ichigo's idea, and when she, Pico, and Chai were trying to sneak into the storage room, Miss Madeline caught them red handed.

"I have to agree with Sorbet. It was quite a stupid thing to do, especially knowing how high the chances of being caught were." Mokka chimed in, causing Ichigo to raise her fist at him.

"Anymore smart talk, and I might just loosen a screw or two, you bucket of bolts!" she shot back at the robot. They naturally did not get along, but the two had been even more prickly towards each other since Mokka and Ichigo were extremely late for class last week and given detention. It looked as though a fight would start, until Lassi shouted from her doorway post, "I see her! Hurry, back into your seats!" The room went into a small panic, almost as though someone sent a warning shot.

Just before Miss Madeline entered the classroom, Chai whispered from in front of her, "Hey, Aarbie isn't here." Ichigo glanced around the classroom to find that her twin brother was absent from the class. It was not like him to go skipping classes, but Miss Madeline seemed not to notice her missing student. Her teacher was scatterbrained like that, but she was still an incredibly smart and talented wizard.

"Gooooood morning apprentices!" Miss Madeline said to the class, "I do hope you were studying while you waited for me?" The class went into a small uproar of comments, becoming quickly distracted.

"Not to be rude, but Miss Madeline, you are yet again late for our class!" said Mokka in his slightly monotone voice. The class yet again started arguing this to their teacher.

"Now now! I am so very sorry for being late to class so many times. I won't be late ever again!" Miss Madeline started to laugh, realizing that her students were clearly upset with her constant tardiness. Everyone in the class looked to one another and sweat dropped.

/

"_Am I…dreaming?" _The young boy scanned the surrounding terrain of his dream, taking in how realistic it seemed. The walls looked like they were made of stiff tree bark, and in the middle of the odd room was a group of people he could not make out. However, they took no notice of him as he walked over to talk. Their attention seemed to be drawn to something else…

Aarbie was shaken awake by his twin. He was back in Will-O-Wisp Academy, a huge lump on the side of his head from being knocked unconscious. He went to stand up, everything still blurry to Aarbie.

"What the heck happened to you?" asked Lassi, slightly teary eyed. Aarbie rubbed his head, trying to recall what had happened.

"To be honest, I don't remember anything. I must have walked into something." Ichigo didn't listen, immediately trying to find who clubbed her brother and beat them to a pulp, but could not with Chai and Mokka restraining her. After stepping on Chai's tail a few times and kicking the robot, she calmed down and suggested they take Aarbie and Chai to the nurse's office. However, as they were passing the Principals office, Lassi abruptly stopped.

"What is it?" questioned Sorbet, who was quickly hushed by the rabbitmorph pointing at the principal's office. They quickly crowded around the door to eavesdrop on what was going on, hearing a familiar voice.

"It sounds serious. Wait, is that Miss Madeline?" Ichigo whispered. No one answered, but everyone was certain that it had to be their teacher.

"Miss Madeline, this is a very…delicate problem. You'll have to leave you're students in my care until you return." Principal Biscotti said.

"The wind planet? Is this really a good idea?" They had never heard Miss Madeline so serious before.

"Of course. I need your help with a very troublesome wizard on Puffoon. He was a student of yours once. His name is Kale, although currently he refers to himself as Master Kale. He has joined a pirate crew, who performs his dirty work across the solar system. I am sure you remember him, being that he was such a bright young pupil. Although it seems as though he has gone astray." informed the Principal.

"Kale?" she shouted, shocked to this news, "But he was such a kind, sensitive boy. I could never imagine him being of any trouble!"

"Hmm…" Principal Biscotti made a sound of agreement, and opened the door inward, causing everyone to fall into the room. "Ah, I thought we had visitors." The students rushed over to Miss Madeline, all in a frenzy that she would leave the class to travel around space.

"You're not really going to Puffoon, are you? You can't leave us!" shouted Sorbet, extremely upset by the situation.

"Miss Madeline, we heard everything. This is HIGHLY alarming and dangerous." Mokka spilled out.

Miss Madeline looked at her seven students with an angry expression on her face, "Students, this was not meant for you to hear. I am disappointed in your behavior."

The students all fell quiet under her gaze. However, she continued to talk with a much more positive attitude, "Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine. You should be more worried about tomorrows test. Also, after class is over, I would like to talk with you in the meditation room." They nodded their understanding, quickly leaving the room.

"Hey, I wonder if that means our detention is canceled." Chai murmured humorously to Ichigo.

/

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Aarbie, Sorbet, and Lassi met up with Ichigo, Mokka, Pico, and Chai in the meditation room. It was quite large, with wide windows that overlooked the lush forest next to the school. Miss Madeline was sitting on a floor cushion with her legs crossed, her back to the door and in a deep meditation.

"Why do you think she's called us to the meditation room?" wondered Chai aloud.

"No clue, but did anyone else notice she didn't seem like herself today? She kept breaking off in midsentence and had a spacey look on her face." Everyone showed their agreement to Sorbet's thoughts, seeing that Miss Madeline was still in a trance.

After this small pause, Lassi gasped, "I bet it's something Pico or Ichigo did!"

The two went on the defensive side, trying to explain that if they HAD done something, no one could prove it was them. Realizing that saying "no one can prove anything" might not have been the best of arguments, they promptly shut-up.

"Instead of fighting about who did what, why don't we talk to Miss Madeline?" Mokka had a point about this, and everyone decided that Aarbie should ask what was going on. He slowly walked up to the platform on the other side of the room and poked Miss Madeline's shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she turned around to see the requested students standing at the large doorway.

"Oh, I do hope you haven't been waiting for too long!" Summoning the seven students over to sit on the floor cushions, she explained why they were brought to the meditation room.

"The universe can be a very dangerous place, so I thought it was time for me to teach you how to defend yourselves. The lesson isn't about standard spell-flinging, so do listen. The spells you are going to learn are for only extreme circumstances." They all stared at her with large eyes, trying to understand what she meant by "extreme" circumstances.

The silence was broken by Lassi, "Whoa, let me get this right. If we are learning to defend ourselves, does that mean we're going to Puffoon with you!"

"No, I am not. I'm going to Puffoon by myself. However, I feel that if something was to ever occur, you would need to know these skills. Now, if Ichigo and Aarbie could step forward!"

**Oh no! Miss Madeline is leaving! Please R&R and read some other stories by me and my sister! **


	2. Chapter 2

**O.o I never thought anyone would read this! This story might take a little bit for updates, because I am playing the game and writing the story at the same time so I don't mess up the story line. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The training took about two hours of the afternoon, learning new magic and how to gain temporary power from the planets. They walked back to their dorm rooms, which were across the hall from one another. The boys and girls entered their separate rooms, except for Sorbet, who had stayed to sit in the hall. Pico had noticed that she was upset, and decided that it would be better for the both of them if he went to comfort her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pico asked with a gentle tone, sitting down next to Sorbet. He didn't notice it before, but she was sobbing. Sorbet brought her knees up to her face so Pico wouldn't witness her crying. He pulled her into a hug, Sorbet's head against his chest.

Pico stroked her hair until she choked out, "I don't want Miss Madeline to leave us tomorrow." She clung onto his left arm in fear that he might leave too.

Pico felt a wave of guilt crash over him. What could he say to make her feel better? He couldn't say their teacher would be safe, especially after Miss Madeline said she had a gut feeling something bad might happen. Sorbet stared into his eyes, hoping that the boy next to her would have some sort of answer.

"I don't know if we'll ever see her again. But no matter what, I will always be here for you." Even though Pico had been dating Sorbet for a few weeks, it was always how he felt about her ever since they met. After Sorbet had calmed down, Pico kissed her on the forehead and helped her return to her room.

"Good night." He said, feeling a pang in his heart as he watched Sorbet leave him.

/

"What took you so long?" asked Aarbie, sitting on top of the maple bookshelf. Pico was speechless for the longest of times, looking depressed. _"I hope Sorbet is more cheerful by tomorrow…Seeing her so upset, what else am I supposed to do?"_ The three other boys in the room gazed at him. Pico was the strongest of the gang, and seeing him in such a state made them wonder what had happened outside of the room.

"Dude, is everything ok between you and Sorbet?" piped up Chai.

"Yeah, it's just that…She's terrified that this might be the last time she'll ever see Miss Madeline." sighed Pico, the haunting image of her crying again and again flashed in his mind.

"Well that would be understandable. Miss Madeline is a close friend of Sorbet's parents, and also helped pay for this year's intuition. The two of them have known each other for quite a while, it seems." Mokka informed.

Pico sweat dropped, "Do you always know everything about everyone here?"

"Well, of course. I truly do not understand what it is with humans and the idea of secrecy." Mokka replied, shaking his metal head disapprovingly. Pico sighed; remembering that is was no use getting into an argument with Mokka, he deciding that sleep was the best option.

"Just because you don't have any emotions doesn't mean others don't too." shot Aarbie in good humor, trying his best to lighten up everyone's spirit. Mokka didn't have a response, although Chai laughed, "Someone sounds like their sister a little bit!" Aarbie smiled, noticing something out of the corner of his eye as he did so. He rushed to the window to view the midnight sky, covered with stars.

"Oh look! Shooting stars!" he cried out to Chai and Mokka. Indeed, it was as though light was moving throughout the sky, so vivid were the stars that night.

/

The next morning, Miss Madeline had departed for Puffoon. Will-O-Wisp Academy seemed emptier without the bright and happy teacher to greet them every day. On occasion, the students could see Principal Biscotti hanging his head saying, "It should have been me."

/

Three months had passed, and there was still no sign of Miss Madeline. Sorbet, Pico, Chai, Lassi, Mokka, Aarbie, and Ichigo would go practice in the meditation room for hours, although they never got very far. Ichigo was the worst with using magic. At some points, she would give up, going for a physical attack instead, whereas her twin brother excelled greatly in spell casting.

It was the end of the school day, and Ichigo, Pico, Mokka, and Chai strutted down the hallway to the detention hall.

"How is it I received a detention? I got into that fight because of you, Ichigo. I hope you know that." Mokka complained with a tone of anger. She gave an evil smile as the thought of her and her friends beating up Aarbie's bullies came into her mind again.

"I know it was wrong, but seeing Ichigo winning against two boys twice her size was hilarious." Yawned Chai and stretched his arms as the four crashed into Sorbet and Aarbie.

"Have you seen Lassi anywhere?" Sorbet asked in desperation.

"Why? What happened to her?" Pico stated what was on everyone's mind.

Aarbie spoke up, "Me, Sorbet, and Lassi were in the meditation room, practicing our magic, when Lassi dashed out of the room yelling 'I'm going into space to save Miss Madeline!' We thought she would come right back into the room, but I think Lassi's actually trying to go to space!"

"We are all worried about Miss Madeline, but how is Lassi even going to enter into space? …No way! You all know about the pranks seniors play on the freshmen about the hidden rocket ships hidden in the school?" Sorbet glared as Pico, Ichigo, and Chai fell to the ground laughing and saying how funny it was every time, pointing at Mokka as they did so.

"Yeah, yeah. Really funny." Mokka sighed, trying to brush it off best he could.

"And we all hid in the necromancy lab, and scared you SOOO bad! HAHA!" blurted out Pico, as Ichigo hooted, "Man, that was hilarious.."

After their laughter died down, Chai asked, still trying to catch his breath, "Wait, so are you thinking that Lassi's trying to FIND the rocket? We have to find her before she finds the rockets!"

They agreed to search around the school for Lassi, causing a ruckus and even given detention by the evil Professor Pistachio for the next day. No one cared about this though, continuing to search every nook and cranny of the area. After overhearing that strange noises were coming from the upstairs storage room, they ran to find the storage room door was unlocked.

"_Lassi had to have come this way."_ Aarbie said to himself, noticing that one part of the wall was climbable.

"The track marks on the wall are fresh. Someone was here before us." Mokka said confidently. One by one, the group climbed up the wall, reaching a secret landing. Strange machines littered the floor, showing signs that people had known of this section of the building a long time ago. They tried to make their way across the dark room, tripping on various objects. Aarbie fell onto the closed door that led to the next room, realizing something about it was odd.

"The door has a face!" gasped Chai. Indeed, carved into the gray door was a face, and as Aarbie fell onto it, the closed eyes opened.

"Accessing…accessing…how odd." The doors eyes fell upon Mokka as he said this.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo, helping her brother up.

"The school's blueprints show no record of this door, or even this room." Everyone gaped at this. Were the rocket ship rumors true all along? The face gazed at Aarbie and Ichigo, not blinking once. The room became quiet as it started to say something.

"What is the meaning of this? You seek to open to door to the heavens?" it stopped, waiting for a reply.

"Uh, yes?" Ichigo hoped it was the right answer, as the deep voice started to talk again.

"I can grant entrance only to those who wield great power. If you seek to pass, show me your power. Touch the symbol of darkness and light." Its mouth closed, but its eyes were fixated on the twins. The two nodded to one another, performing a simple field magic incantation. Suddenly, the doors opened to revile a staircase to another landing. They ran fast, hearing the sound of an engine starting.

They had come to a large, humid room that was on the very top of the school. In it was a launching platform, with six tall blue rockets standing upon it. One, however, was already occupied.

"Lassi! Mokka, can you check if these are spaceworthy?" ordered Aarbie, although from the sounds of Lassi's rocket, he already dreaded the answer.

"The rockets seem to be in perfect condition. It is defiantly spaceworthy." reported Mokka. Aarbie started to head towards the rocket, hoping that Lassi might see him and stop the ship from being launched into space.

She was much too distracted with the lights inside the ship, and after pressing a blinking red button, a computer like voice spoke out.

"Launch preparation sequence complete. Now opening launch bay doors…" The roof above them started to open, and the sun's light came pouring in, "Liftoff in T-minus 70 seconds." The entire school started to shake uncontrollably, and Ichigo had to pull her brother off the launch pad.

"Pretty lights! Oohhh, I wonder what this does when I pull it!" Lassi was oblivious to what was happening outside of her ship, pulling on a lever that appeared. The space ship started to vibrate, lifting off from the schools. The school was quickly becoming smaller and smaller, as the stars grew larger.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

**Nice job Lassi. Well, please Read n' Rate, I'll try to type more as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_This is the same dream from before…"_ Aarbie looked around the familiar setting of the room. This time, he could distinguish words from the people.

"Hey, could you help us dig him out?" one voice pleaded. The other person stood still, back towards the rest of the group.

"That man hasn't helped anyone at all. Why should we help him?" Aarbie heard an icy bitterness in the voice, causing everyone to silence. One of the figures slowly crept up to the one in dismay, grabbing the other's hand while doing so.

"Do it for me."

His dream was broken by Ichigo shaking him awake again. He sat up, the rest of his friends were still unconscious from being blasted with the force of Lassi's rocket ship. His stomach churned when he realized Lassi could end up in danger. Jumping up, Aarbie dashed into a rocket.

"Sorry sis, I have to go save her!" he yelled, right before launching off after Lassi. The dark mage could not stop her brother either, holding her ground as the next wave of rubble and smoke rushed at her.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouted, kicking a piece of metal. There was only one thing she could think of doing. She glanced back to her friends, noticing Chai and Mokka were stirring, and went quickly to take the third rocket ship before they could stop her.

It was a very tight squeeze into the ship, although the control room could easily fit two. She pressed random buttons, wishing that it would give a sign for lift off. After pushing a red button, a lever appeared out of now where. _"This has to be it."_ She bit her lip and closed her eyes, pulling on the lever and feeling the ship being launched into space.

Ichigo was zooming into space, meteors missing the ship by inches. All the while, she was screaming, only thinking of her friends and hoping that she might see them once more. It seemed to come out of nowhere as the ship plummeted to the surface of a foreign planet.

/

Ichigo was thrown from the ship, hearing a snap as her right arm made contact with a huge rock. It was the middle of the night, and a desert storm had picked up, drastically obscuring her vision. Doing her best not to scream in pain, she observed one of the school's ships nearby. She winced at the slightest touch to her right arm, figuring that she must have broken it. As she grew closer to the crash site, Ichigo spotted someone's body sprawled, unmoving.

"Oh no. Lassi! Lassi, is that you?"

It didn't answer. Letting her right arm dangle, Ichigo ran over to Lassi's body. The dark mage poked her friend with her foot.

"In the ship…water." Lassi started coughing up sand, struggling to rise to her feet.

"You're asking for water? I thought you had died!" Ichigo's eyes teared up in happiness, helping the rabbit-morph get the water from the ship. After having a refreshing sip, Lassi took notice that Ichigo was not using her right arm.

"Ichigo, I think the rocket I took has a healing pad, if you need to use it." Ichigo didn't like to be helped by others, but at the slightest movement, pain would swiftly move up her arm. Accepting the offer, Lassi pressed a button. A yellow light enveloped both of them, her arm becoming perfectly usable once more.

"Thanks." Ichigo quickly murmured, face going red in embarrassment.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to refuse and insist it would be ok. Are you sure you're alright?" Lassi teased. Ichigo sighed, deciding that now was the time to lighten up, or else take everything personal and end up fighting with the only friend she currently had.

"Oh my god! Aarbie took off in a ship too. We need to find him!" remembered Ichigo, ready to face the storm in order to recover her brother. Lassi snatched her arm before the dark mage did anything reckless.

"We just need to wait until the storm passes, and I have an idea that just might work." Already, Lassi was more confident than she used to be. Shoving Ichigo behind a large red rock, she moved into the open and started a wind incantation. The desert storm howled past them, not having any effect on the wind mage. Ichigo, however, was clutching the rock for dear life.

A moment went by, and the storm was over. Luckily, overhead was a full moon, a soft light glowing onto the rather harsh terrain and giving enough light to see. Unluckily, there were no signs of any more of the Academy's rocket ships. Walking around, they found a gate, which proved to be locked.

"Great, now what?" Lassi moaned, inspecting if there was any way to open the sturdy gate. Ichigo scanned the area.

"There seems to be an opening on the other side of the plateau that we can go through." Racing across the sand to the narrow opening, they observed a large spot of the sand beginning to rise, revealing a gigantic, ugly ant lion, scissor-like pincers snipping at them.

"EEEEEKKKK!" Lassi squealed, using her basic move, Wind talon. It had little effect, and the ant lion moved closer, trying to take hold of the girls. Ichigo had no faith in her poor magic skills, going in for physical attacks. Although she was exceptionally strong, this too had little effect. Only angering it more, it swooped down, taking hold of Lassi.

In desperation, Ichigo tried to use Shadow die. It failed.

"Hurry! I don't wanna be eaten!" Lassi screeched as the ant lion's mouth opened. _"I have to help her. But I'm no good at magic!"_

"_Ichigo…just believe in yourself."_ Ichigo gasped. It was the voice of Miss Madeline, running through her head. Had it really been their missing teacher? But with each passing moment she thought, Lassi was closer to becoming ant food.

"Ichigo!" Lassi's cries were more frantic. Ichigo calmed down, her hands starting to glow purple. Concentrating, she stretched out a large Shadow die and sent it off in the direction of the ant lion. It consumed the hideous beast, destroying it in one hit as the Shadow die closed in. Lassi landed on her feet, unscathed.

"Wow, you sure can use magic when your mind is put to it, huh?" The wind mage was impressed by her friend's power. Ichigo smiled, but fell to the ground.

"Oh no oh no! Are you ok?" The rabbit-morph ran in circles, not sure what to do or how to help.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Unlike you or my brother, magic doesn't come easy for me." She decided not to tell her already concerned friend about Miss Madeline's voice. _"She'd think I was crazy."_

Helping Ichigo up and brushing the sand off their clothes, they continued to trudge along the path, hoping to find some means of civilization.

/

"BZZT. INTRUDER DETECTED. INTRUDER DETECTED. SHALL WE ELIMINATE THE INTRUDERS?" A robotic voice came from behind the rock, unnoticed by Ichigo and Lassi as they walked away from the plateau and up a series of stairs. Another voice came from a different rock,

"DO NOT INITIATE ELIMINATION. IDENTIFY…IDENTIFY…THE TWO BEINGS SHOW STRONG TRACES OF MAGIC. INITIATE CONTAINMENT OF THE TWO SPECIMENTS."

/

At the very top of the stairs was a huge building that looked abandoned for some time. It was very much like a floating metal castle, giving off a sinister air. The dark mage stepped forward as her friend's eyes became huge and scared.

"I don't think we should go in. This place gives me the creeps." Lassi stood immobile by the site of the looming building, her left hand clutching her other arm.

"Fine," replied Ichigo, "I guess that means you can stay out here. All by yourself." The usual devilish smile flickered across her face as the rabbit-morph became pale with horror.

"D-don't leave me behind! Why would I b-be afraid of some s-s-silly building?" It was sad to see how brave Lassi was trying to be, even though fear had taken full control of her. She was literally shaking in her shoes as the two approached the door. Ichigo ruffled her friend's hair.

"If you want to stay outside, you can."

Lassi glanced at Ichigo, realizing that maybe her friend was nervous about entering, and that Ichigo would be too proud to ask for someone to join. She would think it meant she was weak, or was it that Ichigo didn't know how to ask for help?

"I'm coming with you!" She puffed her chest out a bit and put her hands to her hips, trying to act brave. Ichigo sported a blank face, wondering what had come over the timid girl. She shrugged it off, and they entered the dark metal building.

It was quiet. Too quiet. The entire inside was made of cold metal, and it smelled like iron. Every step they took echoed off the walls, causing Lassi to jump at the thought of being attacked. The two did not dare talk in case of the possibility that someone was present. After a few moments of exploring the area, Ichigo found an elevator to the second floor. She motioned for Lassi to enter first as the door opened up so the two could move onwards.

/

When they reached the third floor, Lassi gave a huge gasp.

"Isn't that a rocket ship?"

"No, it's a funny lookin' statue on a launch pad," sarcastically spoke Ichigo, "Of course it's a damn rocket…now let's hijack that and get out of here!"

The two raced onto the launch pad, only to hear a voice from behind them.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED. CAPTURE AND CONTAIN VIRUS." It came from four huge, silver robots as they swiftly surrounded Lassi and Ichigo. Two robots firmly gripped Ichigo's wrists as she tried to fight back.

"Ichigo, help!" Lassi was apprehended by the other two robots, although she had given up on fighting back.

"What do you want me to do? Use your magic and get us out!" She shouted angrily as her capturers lifted her off the ground by her arms.

"I can't! I used the last of my magic power to move the storm and fighting off the ant lion."

"ANTI-VIRUS LOADING. PURGE. PURGE." By now, a red, evil looking robot appeared, and electricity was visible around its hands. Lassi had one look and almost fainted, realizing that she was the "virus". She glanced over to Ichigo, summoning the last of her magic. Suddenly, the two robots holding Ichigo let go and tumbled onto the ground.

"RUN!" Lassi ordered before a scream of pain erupted from her as the red robot punched her in the gut with his electric arm. Ichigo had no time to witness what happened; Lassi had sacrificed herself so Ichigo could get away. However, more robots came from the elevator and took hold of Ichigo. They spun her around, giving her a perfect view of Lassi.

She was limp as a doll, her head drooping towards the ground. There was no sign of movement.

"Damn it! What did you do?" Demanded Ichigo, although she knew asking was pointless and that she would find out soon enough. The red robot moved in front of her, obstructing the view of Lassi. It punched Ichigo in the gut, and she screeched in pain as it electrocuted her. Shaking from the impact, she glared up into the robots face. It gazed back down, unhappy the magician had not fainted. The robot placed one of its hands on her head and used his electricity. She screamed as the electricity went through her body, spitting out blood as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She couldn't feel anything around her as she became lifeless.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next part, and please read and rate!**


End file.
